


it takes a boy to live

by Wonderfullywacky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Encouraging Louis, Flower Crowns, Kind of flashback I guess not really, M/M, unsure Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullywacky/pseuds/Wonderfullywacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry starts to feel unsure of his past and Louis helps him feel self-assured.</p><p>Loosely based off of "Flowers in Your Hair" by the Lumineers</p>
            </blockquote>





	it takes a boy to live

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Flowers In Your Hair" by the Lumineers. Amazing song, you should listen to it 100%. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I was coming back from a trip to Atlantic City and got bored in the car so I wrote this tiny thing :) even though it is very short I would really appreciate feedback! thank you!

"Shh. Harry, be quiet I'm trying to catch the butterfly. If you're to loud you might scare it away." 

Harry giggled,"The butterfly can't hear me, Louis. You have to move to be able to scare it." 

"I don't trust you," Louis said skeptically. "At least stop moving around. I want to catch one by the end of the summer." Harry and Louis were sitting in a meadow near Harry's house. Louis was determined to catch a butterfly for his sister but Harry kept distracting him by putting flowers in his hair. 

"Don't worry, I have faith in us. We will catch one, even if it takes us a weeks. I want a purple one. No wait, a yellow butterfly. They will match our hair." Harry was making flower crowns out of dainty, yellow dandelions. 

"I hope you don't think I'm gonna wear that thing, Harry. I don't do flower crowns." Louis was a seventeen year old boy. He wore black, dark grey, and black. He would not be caught dead with a flower crown on. He was far to punk rock.

Harry scoffed. ”You say that as you're trying to catch a butterfly." He rolled his eyes. "Plus, nobody is going to see you in it anyways."  

"Nope, sorry Harry. Now let's get back to the challenge on hand. We have to think of a way to catch the butterfly off guard. Let's talk strategy." 

Harry just rolled his eyes and placed the crown on Louis' head.

 

* * *

 

“Louis,” Harry called. He'd just finished washing the dinner plates and was so tired that he was willing to sleep on the floor if he had to. 

"Yes, love?" Louis answered while walking into their kitchen. He was wearing Harry’s blue jumper that was a size to big for him and old, ratty sweatpants. Harry had thought he never looked better. 

"Do you ever feel like we wasted our younger years doing nothing? We could have been doing so much but instead we sat around in the meadow all day." He had been thinking about his past lately and had started to feel like he wasted a majority of his life. He felt as if he could have made much more out of his life if he had been more adventurous or had done more. Not that he didn't like his current life, he just thought he could make more of an impact out of his life. 

Louis walked in front of Harry, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Haz, darling, look at me." Harry looked at him. "What are you going on about? You're only 23, that still counts as young to me. All those days we spent in that meadow are some of my best memories. If we didn't spend all those days there, we would have never fallen in love and that's not a world where I would want to live. There is not a day that goes by where I regret spending time with you." 

Harry smiled slightly, "I guess, it's just that sometimes I start to regret not going out and doing anything, you know? I feel like I live such an average life and never do anything interesting or of purpose to anybody. Who knows, I may have even been a pop star if I had tried to."

Louis laughed fondly and pulled Harry into a hug. “You make me happy everyday, isn’t that enough for you? If it weren't for you I’m sure I would have dropped out of school and started selling weed on street corners. You have changed my life so greatly in such a good way. Don’t you ever regret not doing anything with you're life, because you have. Okay? Also, I’m sure you could have been a pop star, you could do anything if you try."

“Thank you so much, Lou. Really, you don’t know how much that means to me. I love you so much. And please stop, you're starting to sound like my mom," said Harry jokingly while pulling Louis in for a quick kiss.

"I'd hope your mom doesn't sound like me very often." Louis winked at Harry. "That might make me worried about what kind of relationship you have with her." 

Harry pulled a disgusted face. "Don't even joke about that. Not only is she my mom, but I'm also gay as fuck. I'd rather not even think about that." Harry yawned and rested his head on Louis' shoulder.

Louis chuckled and brushed his hands through Harry's hair. "Alright, love. Let's get you to bed. We'll resume this talk in the morning." 

“Okay. But, not the talk about my mom, I hope," Harry said while being pulled into his room by Louis. 

"Of course not, possible pop star." 


End file.
